


This Reminds Me of Those RomComs Jackie Always Watched

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Prompt Generator Insanity [18]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bad Wolf Rose, Broken Noses, Colormayfade Prompt Generator, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Why are we crying, loss of a spouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Rose loses her husband and finds her way back to the Doctor, but the Doctor is a woman. This is odd, this is so confusing, but at least they have ice cream





	This Reminds Me of Those RomComs Jackie Always Watched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose_Nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Nebula/gifts).



"Hey! That's my spot!" Rose looked up at the Doctor where she was pouting next to the library couch. Honestly, she had thought the tenth body had mastered the protruding bottom lip, but this one blew it out of the water.

"No it's not!" She snorted, pulling her knees up to her chest. "This was always my spot, always has been my spot, and always will be my spot." It was true, before she made her life in Pete's World she had always tucked herself in this corner of the couch.

It was odd, seeing the Doctor in a woman's body. In fact, the whole situation was difficult to wrap her mind around.

Life had been perfect in Pete's world. She and John, the metacrisis, had settled down and gotten married. They had grown their TARDIS and explored the expanses of that universe. That had even talked of children, but that never seemed to work out so well. Ten years of absolute and total happiness.

Then the car crash happened. It was no one's fault, because nobody saw the ice. The Doctor, John, had tried to aim the car off of the road to avoid the pile of cars that had begun to pile up, but it wasn't possible. The car had just slid sideways on the road. The massive van that was behind them had tried to break too, but it couldn't stop. It plowed into the driver side.

Dead on impact, is what she heard the emergency crew murmur. They thought she was dead too, and when they lifted her from the crushed seat, her hand had slid free of his. Rose had lain in the snow, watching the red, white, and blue lights grow brighter until they were gold. Then everyone had started screaming. Somewhere a wolf was howling a low mournful song.

Rose had climbed to her feet, seeing them cover his ashen face with a sheet. Then she had run. She ran away, her body burning like the sun. She'd stumbled into their home, where Jackie and Pete were talking with police. Her mum had screamed for her, but ran blindly past them to the cellar. There she threw open the doors to their TARDIS and aimed for the rift.

Her adolescent TARDIS had been ripped apart on the trip through, scattering pieces across a forest, throwing her to the ground near a stream. Her face was still hers, but all the injuries she should have had from the impact of both crashes were gone. Rose had tested her theory by grabbing a sharp rock and slitting her wrist. She'd woken up two hours later perfectly fine.

That's when she'd seen it, THE TARDIS, blue and shining, among the trees. She'd scrambled to the doors, shoving them open and crawled to the console. The Blonde woman had come in shortly after, and gave a yelp of shock at the tattered woman collapsed on her floor. Rose had assumed it was a new companion, before the woman had shouted her name and whipped out a sonic screwdriver. That had been two weeks ago.

Now they were staring at each other, bickering over whose spot was whose. "No way!" The Doctor laughed. "You always sat on the other side!"

Rose giggled and rolled her eyes. "No, you did, and I controlled the remote!" She waved the black, button covered plastic at her.

The Doctor's hazel eyes blazed, and her lips curled up in a smirk. "Well since we can't agree, I guess we'll have to share." At that, she promptly flopped down, her head landing on Rose's chest and snatching the remote and changing the movie.

"Hey!" Rose tried to get it back, but the Doctor dropped the remote down her own shirt. "I was watching that!"

"My TARDIS, my rules." The Doctor wriggled her head a bit, finding a comfortable position, and sighing contentedly. "There."

Rose bit her lip, feeling a bit confused. One part of her brain told her this was The Doctor, the man she had fallen in love with, the one who had sacrificed his own feelings to give her what he thought would be a happily ever after. Her body reacted to that memory. Yet, the other part of her mind told her that this was a woman, and she had never been attracted to women before and therefore should not be now. After all, one plus one equaled two.

Well, her fingers and legs weren't listening to that portion, because they were slowly reaching out to wrap themselves around the Doctor. Her heart was racing, as she stroked her blonde hair back behind her ear. It felt wrong, because she should be mourning, but it also felt right because it was still the Doctor. The world was a confusing thing.

The Doctor's fingers coming back, tentatively touching Rose's bare legs, and then suddenly she jerked up. Her head collided with Rose's nose, making them both yelp in pain.

"Oh shit, Rose!" The Doctor's voice went up in alarm. "You're bleeding." She scrambled out of Rose's arms, floundering for the sonic.

"I know that!" Rose hissed, tears welling in her eyes. She could taste the blood trickling down her the back throat and also down the front of her lips. One thing was for certain, the Doctor was still a bit on the clumsy side.

"Oh, don't cry!" The Doctor finally produced the sonic, and began whirring it over her face. Her hazel eyes were wide in panic and tears shone at the corner. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

Rose wanted to sniffle back the tears, because honestly crying over a broken nose seemed silly after the last fifteen days. Yet the stuffy feeling of the sonic cauterizing the vessels and repairing the cartilage stung. She sobbed, coughing the blood out of her mouth and wiping it on the hem of her shirt.

The Doctor was full on crying now. "Just hold still. I'm almost done." Her voice was cracking just a bit.

Rose pushed her hand away as the pin subsided and wiped her face with a thumb. "Why are you crying?" She sobbed, feeling everything just crashing down around her.

"Because I broke your nose, and I made you bleed." She wiped at Rose's salty and bloody cheek. "And I can feel the aching in your mind." She pulled her into a hug, kissing the side of her head just as she had done in the tenth body.

"Know what we need?" Rose giggled, as she clung to her, not wanting to let her go. "Ice cream. You always fixed me ice cream when I was hurt."

"I did, didn't I?" The Doctor giggled as well, and stood up to pull Rose to her feet. "Come on."

They walked hand in hand to the galley, looking at each other and then bursting into laughter at the insanity of what their lives had become. Just like old times, they hopped up on the counter and and ate out of the carton together.

"This reminds me of those cheesy Romcoms your mum used to watch." The Doctor mused, tapping Rose on the tip of the nose with her spoon.

"Still sore." Rose hissed and wiped at the melted ice cream gingerly. "But yeah, it does."

There was a silence between them for a few moments, and then the Doctor spoke. "I missed you, Rose Tyler!"

"I missed you too, Doctor." It was weird, it'd take some time for Rose to grieve and heal, but for now, she had the Doctor. Always her life belonged with the Doctor.

 


End file.
